


Cruel senses

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Episode Related, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Fammi vedere quella mano. Dobbiamo medicarla, oppure potrebbe fare infezione e...”“E allora, cosa importa? Tanto questa mano è la mia, non quella del detective.”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cruel senses

**~ Cruel Senses ~**

Era da quando erano tornati a casa che il Greeed non aveva detto una sola parola.

Eiji avrebbe ormai dovuto essersi abituato ai silenzi del più grande, eppure Ankh continuava a sentirsi osservato da quegli occhi così maledettamente curiosi, osservato in ogni movimento che faceva.

In piedi in mezzo alla stanza, si voltò bruscamente verso di lui, e fece come per sbattere la mano contro una delle travi, ricordandosi troppo tardi della ferita aperta nella mano destra.

Urlò per il dolore, sentendo il palmo pulsare come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, non facendo altro che far aumentare la preoccupazione.

Un ottimo lavoro, davvero.

“Ankh!” lo rimproverò il più piccolo, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando il disinfettante e le garze che aveva portato in soffitta, con il chiaro intento di curare quella stessa ferita.

Probabilmente si sentiva colpevole, ragionò il Greeed.

“Fammi vedere quella mano. Dobbiamo medicarla, oppure potrebbe fare infezione e...”

“E allora, cosa importa? Tanto questa mano è la mia, non quella del detective.” rispose piccato l’altro, dandogli di nuovo le spalle.

Sentì Eiji sospirare, ma non si girò di nuovo.

“A parte il fatto che _tecnicamente_ la mano è quella di Izumi-san. Ma non è questo il punto, è di te che mi voglio occupare.” gli disse, aggirandolo in modo tale da ritrovarglisi di fronte, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e spingendolo, fino a che l’altro non fu seduto sul letto.

Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, facendosi spazio fra le sue gambe e prendendogli delicatamente il polso, lasciando che l’altro aprisse di sua spontanea volontà il palmo per permettergli di medicarlo, arrendendosi.

Ankh sospirò, guardandolo attentamente mentre l’altro inumidiva un pezzo di cotone idrofilo con il disinfettante, sibilando per il dolore quando prese a pulirgli la ferita.

Faceva un male dell’inferno a dire il vero, ma non era quello a preoccuparlo.

Eiji si mordeva un labbro, di tanto in tanto, perlopiù ogni volta che Ankh esternava il male che gli faceva la ferita.

Quando finalmente ebbe finito di pulirla e poté fasciarla con delle garze, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ecco fatto.” gli disse, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Dovrebbe guarire in pochi giorni. Domani ti cambio la benda, così facciamo respirare un po’ la ferita in modo tale che non...”

“Non è colpa tua, lo sai vero?” lo interruppe Ankh, poco interessato all’infarinatura di medicina del più piccolo.

Eiji sospirò, il sorriso sul suo volto sempre più forzato.

Per il Greeed, così abituato a vederlo sorridere spontaneamente, spesso anche senza nessuna buona ragione, quella visione era tutto fuorché piacevole.

Non lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, ma lo era.

“Sì, invece. Se io non avessi perso il controllo tu non avresti dovuto...”

“Piantala.” Ankh si portò una mano sulla tempia, muovendola lentamente in senso orario. “Ti ho detto che ti avrei fermato e l’ho fatto. Se non avessi usato la combo Putotyra probabilmente non avresti nemmeno sconfitto quello Yummy.” sospirò, indeciso su come continuare quel discorso.

Era vero, quelle Core Medal si stavano dimostrando utili all’occorrenza, considerando che gli Yummy sembravano diventare sempre più forti.

Eppure era sbagliato, maledettamente sbagliato, che fosse Eiji a portarle dentro di sé. Era qualcosa che Ankh non avrebbe mai augurato a nessuno, meno che mai a lui.

“È solo che cosa?” gli chiese il più piccolo, mordendosi di nuovo un labbro. Era andato a sedersi di fianco a lui, e adesso fissava intensamente le proprie mani in grembo, torturandosi le dita. Era a disagio, e si vedeva. Non si trattava più solo della ferita fatta al Greeed, ma di qualcosa di più serio e con effetti ben più a lunga durata. “Imparerò a controllare le medaglie. Ricordi, prima avevo dei problemi anche con la combo Ratorataah e con le altre, però a furia di usarle non mi sento più sfinito come prima. Il mio corpo si è adattato a quello, forse si adatterà anche a...” s’interruppe, scuotendo la testa. “Non credi che accadrà, non è vero?”

Ankh si voltò a guardarlo, sospirando.

Ecco cosa c’era che non gli piaceva nello sguardo di Eiji.

Aveva paura di quello che gli stava accadendo perché non lo comprendeva; e se Ankh avesse gettato anche se solo per pochi minuti il proprio orgoglio al vento gli avrebbe detto che conosceva quella sensazione, la sensazione di non essere padroni di sé, di non capire il proprio stesso corpo, di sentirsi in balia di qualcun altro o qualcos’altro.

“No, non credo che accadrà.” confermò soltanto, in un mormorio. “Non è un bene che tu abbia delle Core Medal dentro di te, Eiji, e lo sai. Quello che non capisco è perché tu non stia facendo niente per contrastarle, perché continui a lasciare che prendano il controllo su di te, perché...”

“Perché è necessario, no?” lo interruppe il più piccolo, mortalmente serio. “Perché è necessario se vogliamo anche solo sperar di sconfiggere Kazari e il dottor Maki, se vogliamo anche solo sperare di distruggere l’altro Ankh in modo tale che tu possa prendere di nuovo possesso di te stesso.”

Il Greeed lo guardò ancora, la sua espressione improvvisamente triste.

Per un attimo, soltanto per un breve istante, aveva pensato che...

Ma non era possibile e non lo sperava, e si diede dell’idiota per essersi lasciato andare ad un’idea tanto stupida e sdolcinata.

“Così che io possa rendere il corpo al detective, giusto?” chiese conferma, un sopracciglio alzato e una maschera in volto, che sperava lasciasse intendere ad Eiji che la cosa non lo toccava minimamente.

Ma l’altro sbuffò, esasperato.

“Piantala di pensare al detective! È vero, sono io che voglio che abbia di nuovo il suo corpo e sono io che ho promesso ad Hina che le avrei restituito suo fratello ma, davvero, certe volte sembra che sia tu quello che se ne preoccupa di più!”

“Non me ne preoccupo affatto, invece. Mi preoccupa solo il pensiero che vogliate cercare di portarmi via la mia arma prima che io abbia raggiunto il mio scopo.” disse, secco, reagendo bruscamente alle parole di Eiji.

Quest’ultimo tuttavia ignorò la cattiveria del suo commento, tornando al discorso iniziale.

“Voglio sconfiggere l’altro te, l’impostore.” si affrettò a precisare, prima di venire corretto. “Perché è quello che vuoi tu, perché tornare in vita è quello che stai cercando di fare dal momento in cui ti sei risvegliato. E per farlo non bastano le altre medaglie, non bastano le combo, non basta OOO. Kazari ha cominciato a mettere dentro di sé le Core Medal di Mezool e Gamel, come posso anche solo sperare di averla vinta con lui, in questo modo?” sospirò, indietreggiando e poggiandosi contro la parete, come se fosse improvvisamente esausto. “Mi servono, quelle Core Medal. Lo sappiamo entrambi.”

Più lo vedeva intestardirsi, più pensava alla propria condizione, più ad Ankh veniva voglia di colpirlo.

Eiji non capiva che cosa volesse dire andare avanti su quella strada, e lui non accettava che parlasse con tanta leggerezza dell’avere delle Core Medal dentro di sé.

Eppure c’era il pensiero che lo stesse facendo anche per lui, che fosse per lui che aveva iniziato tutta quella battaglia alla quale altrimenti non sarebbe nemmeno appartenuto, e si sentì come in gabbia.

Era successo troppo dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto, troppo fra di loro, per potersi ancora permettere di non dare importanza a quello che gli sarebbe accaduto.

“Tu lo sai cosa significa?” gli chiese, calmo, indietreggiando anche lui per poter continuare a guardarlo negli occhi. “Lo sai cosa significa non vedere come un essere umano, non sentire come un essere umano? Non riuscire a percepire la consistenza delle cose, non sapere che sapore abbia il cibo. Non provare assolutamente niente se non un costante, eterno, opprimente desiderio che sai non poter essere soddisfatto?” sibilò, avvicinandosi sempre di più al volto del più piccolo. “Se continuerai ad usare il potere di quelle medaglie, è questo essere che diventerai. Esattamente come Kazari, Uva, Mezool e Gamel. Esattamente come ero io prima di scoprire quale fosse la differenza, tramite questo corpo.” sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e maledicendosi per essersi esposto tanto con lui. “Eiji... non lo fare. Non meriti una cosa del genere, non meriti di diventare diverso da quello che sei adesso.”

Hino lo guardava con espressione pensierosa, scrutandolo come se stesse cercando di infilarsi nella sua testa, di capire che cosa pensasse.

Ed Ankh sperava davvero che fallisse in quel suo tentativo, perché il senso di protezione che sentiva in quel momento nei suoi confronti era abbastanza da farlo vergognare, da farlo sentire ferito nell’orgoglio.

“Sono sempre io.” disse alla fine, con semplicità. “Lo so che sono dentro di me, le sento. Però... adesso sono ancora io, Ankh.”

Il Greeed non mancò di notare come avesse usato la parola ‘ancora’, ma cercò di non farvi troppo caso.

“Deve finire. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di liberarti da loro, e al più presto.” rimarcò, irritato per la scarsa importanza che il più piccolo sembrava aver dato alle sue parole.

Eiji sorrise, e quello fu un sorriso sincero.

Per quello, se non altro, Ankh poteva rallegrarsi.

“Non voglio diventare un Greeed.” lo rassicurò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Finora ho utilizzato le medaglie soltanto per combattere contro gli Yummy e contro Kazari, ma non è ciò che voglio diventare. Troverò un modo per evitarlo, non preoccuparti.”

“Non che io sia preoccupato per te, ovviamente. Ma dopo tutto quello che stiamo facendo per sbarazzarci di loro, avere un altro Greeed fra i piedi sarebbe davvero fastidioso.” fece marcia indietro, sforzandosi di non arrossire.

Eiji rise, annuendo, incurante di quella sua menzogna.

“Non voglio rinunciare a quello che ho adesso.” aggiunse poi, in un mormorio in cui Ankh riconobbe le sue intenzioni. Eiji si chinò verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue e subito schiudendole, andando con la lingua a cercare la sua, lasciando che quel bacio non durasse che pochi secondi, prima di sottrarsene. “Voglio ancora riuscire a sentire il sapore della tua bocca.” gli disse allora, tornato serio, prima di lasciar scivolare una mano sul suo fianco e poi sotto la maglietta. “Sentire la consistenza della tua pelle. Sentirti chiamare il nome, Ankh. Guardarti mentre sei sotto di me, mentre ti contorci per il piacere, mentre...”

Il Greeed non lo lasciò continuare, e lo baciò ancora.

Un po’ perché quello era un ritratto che dava di lui che non gli piaceva affatto, un po’ perché ne aveva realmente voglia.

Era questo, in fondo, il motivo per cui non avrebbe mai voluto che l’altro si trasformasse in un Greeed.

Perché lui era il primo a sapere cosa significasse condurre quell’esistenza, certo, ma anche per una forma di egoismo che lo spingeva a volere Eiji esattamente come ce l’aveva adesso, a conservare ogni singolo dettaglio di lui che giorno dopo giorno aveva imparato ad apprezzare, che glielo facevano desiderare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. 

“Sono sempre io.” ripeté ancora, tornando a baciarlo.

E in quel momento non era davvero lui, era più irruento, meno delicato di quanto Eiji non fosse di solito, ma Ankh riconobbe i segni della sua disperazione, e non se ne dispiacque.

Furono veloci a far sparire l’uno i vestiti dell’altro, e quando Ankh fu finalmente nudo sotto di lui, esattamente come lo voleva, Eiji prese a toccare e a baciare ogni singolo centimetro di quella pelle, annusando il suo odore, accarezzandolo, leccandolo, dando sfogo ai suoi sensi come se solo in quel modo potesse continuare a sentirsi vivo.

Anche quello era un desiderio che Ankh conosceva bene, e gli ricordò la prima volta che aveva preso possesso del corpo di Izumi, come si era sentito finalmente completo, come se avesse posseduto tutt’e nove le sue Core Medal, sensazione alla quale poi Eiji l’aveva aiutato ad aggiungerne altre, che andassero oltre la sfera fisica.

Era a tutto quello che Ankh si era aggrappato con tutte le sue forze, ed era a quello che ora Eiji si stava aggrappando, cercando di non lasciar scivolare via la propria umanità, usando adesso il corpo di Ankh per tenersi ancorato ad essa, usando tutte quelle sensazioni che in quel momento solo lui era in grado di dargli.

Il Greeed schiuse facilmente le gambe quando lo sentì scendere con la lingua verso il basso, privo di alcun ritegno, spingendo in alto i fianchi perché l’altro gli desse una qualsiasi forma di piacere.

Non c’era spazio per giochi e provocazioni, non con il bisogno che l’uno sentiva dell’altro in quel momento, e fu per questo che Eiji gli si concesse sin da subito; scese ancora con la bocca, sfiorando la sua erezione con la bocca e continuando verso il basso fino alla sua apertura, passandovi lentamente le labbra ed accarezzandola con la lingua, prima di fare forza perché entrasse dentro di lui.

Il Greeed gemette a voce alta, privo della voglia di trattenersi in alcun modo, e la sua mano sana trovò facilmente strada fra i capelli del più piccolo, attirandolo contro il proprio corpo mentre quegli continuava a prepararlo con la bocca, aggiungendo dopo pochi minuti anche le dita, riuscendo a farlo sentire come mai pensava di essere stato fino ad allora.

Eiji era più cauto, di solito, procedeva sempre più lentamente di così, e comunque più di quanto Ankh non volesse, ma quel suo fare di fretta in qualche modo lo eccitava, così come lo eccitava quella sorta di fare animalesco nel prepararlo, nel volergli concedere un piacere quasi facile, tanto che Ankh credeva di poter raggiungere l’orgasmo solo con quella lingua e quelle dita che si muovevano senza sosta dentro di lui.

Il più piccolo, tuttavia, non gli concesse di scoprirlo; pochi altri minuti e si risollevò, il viso stravolto e l’espressione ancora seria, negli occhi chiara l’eccitazione che sentiva in quel momento.

Ankh si sporse in avanti, chinandosi fino a portare la bocca sulla sua erezione, prendendola subito fin dove poteva, fino a sentirla in fondo alla gola, muovendo la lingua su di lui per fargli provare quel medesimo piacere e quella medesima aspettativa.

Ma ancora Eiji non gli concesse troppo tempo, e tiratosi indietro tornò a farlo stendere, prendendo nuovamente posto fra le sue gambe.

Si spinse dentro di lui con un movimento unico, e ancora una volta Ankh fu costretto a gridare, sentendo il suo corpo aprirsi brutalmente per fare spazio a quell’intrusione, portando le mani dietro la schiena del più piccolo, graffiandolo, scoprendo dalla sua espressione quanto ad Eiji piacesse sentirglielo fare.

Non gli concesse tregua, e si sfilò quasi del tutto fuori da lui prima di spingersi nuovamente in avanti, più forte di quanto non avesse fatto prima, ripetendo questi stessi movimenti per altre due o tre volte.

Poi Ankh lo vide fermarsi e lo fissò confuso, ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli nulla che lo sentì prenderlo per la vita e sollevarlo, tirandolo indietro insieme a sé.

Eiji rimase seduto sul materasso, la schiena contro la parete, mentre Ankh si ritrovò sopra di lui, la sua erezione ancora dentro di sé, a fondo, e le redini del gioco completamente nelle sue mani.

“Muoviti.” gli disse il più piccolo, il tono alterato dall’eccitazione. “Muoviti, Ankh.” lo implorò, portandogli le mani sui fianchi, stringendolo forte.

E Ankh lo fece, si mosse, fece perno con le gambe per risollevarsi, lasciandosi poi andare contro di lui. Sentiva ancora più chiaramente l’erezione del più piccolo muoversi dentro di sé, in questo modo, e si costrinse a continuare a tenere quel ritmo, chinandosi in avanti a baciarlo, scoprendo come così riuscisse a sentirlo più vicino, mentre i loro corpi aderivano insieme alle rispettive labbra, mentre ancora Eiji spingeva in alto i fianchi per rimanere dentro di lui.

L’orgasmo di Eiji lo colse alla sprovvista: si stava ancora muovendo, lo stava baciando all’altezza della gola, lo mordeva, sapendo quanto all’altro piacesse, e contrasse il proprio corpo intorno a lui.

Fu a quel punto che Eiji reclinò la testa all’indietro, tenendolo saldamente contro di sé per i fianchi e venendo in quel modo, a fondo dentro di lui, riempiendolo con un calore che quella volta sembrava quasi bruciare.

Ankh non si lamentò, non questa volta, e continuò a muoversi per pochi altri secondi prima di sentire il più piccolo scivolare fuori da lui.

Tornò a diretto contatto con il materasso, sospirando, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire niente che Eiji di nuovo lo costrinse a stendersi, tornando fra le sue gambe, questa volta la sua bocca dedicata all’erezione del Greeed, avvolgendola fra le labbra e portando la mano alla base, costruendo un ritmo troppo veloce, ma che valse al suo scopo.

Ankh voleva toccarlo, voleva spingerlo contro di sé, voleva fargli male e sentirlo soffocare, godendosi la sua gola che si stringeva intorno a lui, ma non l’avrebbe fatto.

Non era lui a comandare quel giorno, e per una volta si risolse a lasciare ad Eiji tutto lo spazio di manovra che gli serviva.

Era già troppo oltre perché potesse durare, comunque, e sentendo il più piccolo accarezzarlo con la lingua e succhiarlo più forte dentro la propria bocca raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua bocca, contro il suo palato, facendo come per scostarsi ma venendo tenuto fermo dalle mani di Eiji.

Lo sentì chiaramente ingoiare contro la propria pelle tesa, ed ebbe un brivido alla base della schiena.

Quando si risollevò, quando tornò accanto a lui, il più piccolo sorrideva ancora.

“Mi dispiace. Non sono stato proprio io, vero?” si scusò, con il fiato corto.

Ankh non gli rispose subito, ma preferì invece baciarlo, sentendo con la lingua il proprio sapore nella sua bocca, comprendendo che era esattamente quello che anche l’altro voleva sentire, in un ennesimo sforzo di tenersi stretti i propri sensi.

“Eri tu, invece.” lo contraddisse quando si separò. “Eri tu, Eiji. Riconosco la differenza.”

Sospirando, spostò le lenzuola e si stese di nuovo, posando la testa sul cuscino con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto.

Eiji rimase seduto accanto a lui, una mano scesa a scompigliargli i capelli mentre glieli accarezzava, pur consapevole di quanto il Greeed odiasse quando lo faceva.

“Non rinuncerò a tutto questo.” gli disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. “Non rinuncerò a sentire in questo modo, a _sentirti_ in questo modo. Non per diventare soltanto un puro desiderio che non riesco a soddisfare.”

Ankh annuì, di nuovo pensieroso.

Eiji non sarebbe mai diventato come loro. Come lui.

Era anzi il contrario che stava verificandosi, e anche quel pensiero un po’ lo spaventava.

Lo spaventavano quelle sensazioni che non gli erano mai mancate perché non ne aveva mai conosciuto l’esistenza, lo spaventava quanto stesse amando quel momento, passato a far nulla se non ad ascoltare la voce di Eiji parlargli, a sentire la sua mano fra i capelli, a sentire l’odore acre del sesso permeare la stanza.

“Non lascerò che tu lo faccia.” gli rispose allora, deciso. “Non ti lascerò da solo a ballare col diavolo. Non diventerai qualcosa di diverso da te.”

Sorprendentemente, Eiji rise.

“Sto già ballando con il diavolo, no?” mormorò, chinandosi su di lui a baciarlo ancora.

Di nuovo, il Greeed non reagì, ma si limitò invece a farsi baciare.

Per quel momento andava tutto bene, decise, e poteva contenere qualsiasi forma di irritazione.

Quando si fossero liberati del problema, quando Eiji avesse smesso di avere paura, si sarebbe ricordato di tutte le volte in cui quel giorno aveva passato il segno.

L’avrebbe fatta pagare, al suo Eiji.


End file.
